Seaside Memories
by Queen Regent Of The North
Summary: I haven't seen season four of Downton Abbey so this is just my take on the famous 'Beach Scene'


_**Thank you soooooooo much for all the lovely reviews from my last fic! My family thought I had gone mad cause I was dancing round the house. Anyway, this fic has nothing to do with "A fit of temper". Please forgive me, I haven't seen season four of Downton so this is just my random take on the famous 'Beach Scene' **_

_**I forgot to put this on my last one but I own nothing at all. **_

The waves were lapping at her knees as she waded further into the sea, clutching her skirts with one hand and Charles Carson's hand in the other. She never imagined his hands would be so strong and soft at the same time. Sure she'd touched his hand before, like when Lady Sybil had died or when Lady Mary got married. But then she was more focused on his tears rather than his hands, but now with nothing to distract her other than the waves she allowed herself to enjoy the warmth of his hand holding hers. They'd been through so much together, the death of an heir and the introduction to another,the death of her ladyships unborn child, a war, Sybil's choice of husband, Sybil's death and then the death of Mr Mathew. They'd been through so many hard times but they'd also had their funny moments, like when she chased him round the house insisting that the staff be allowed to go to the fair in Thirsk or sipping tea laughing at the Dowagers sharp remarks. Although the worst time of her life was when he was leaving her and going with the blessed Lady Mary to Haxby. It wasn't as though he had any reason to stay with her specifically but she couldn't bear the thought of him not being the first person she saw every morning, or sat next to during meals. She would be losing her best friend...the man she'd been in love with for the last ten years even though she'd never be brave enough to tell him.

"**Don't tell me you'll miss me?" **

**"I will Mr Carson. Very much"**

Then Carlisle left and her world rightened its self again. He was staying with her, running Downton with him by her side, still sharing cups of tea or glasses of wine, still sharing meals together, still bickering. Then the cancer scare came and she felt her hours ticking past though never knowing how many she had left and even though he would have wanted to know she couldn't bear him looking at her like she was going to die at any second, she didn't want to be seen as a sick woman. But the annoying sweet man that he was went and tricked both the doctor and Beryl into telling him what was going on and was determined that she would not suffer at all. Dear Beryl, despite their many arguments over the store cupboard key she was a true friend, fussing over her like a mother hen and always being there if Elsie wanted to cry or vent. Then the test results came and Beryl had quietly let him know that she was ok. Poor man, he was so relieved he had sung while polishing the silver. They truly were like an old married couple...only he didn't love her. But someday...someday she'd tell him.

He couldn't work out exactly why he was in the sea with his trousers rolled up to his knees. It was so undignified! But then, he'd never been able to refuse when she was concerned. He glanced down at where their hands were entwined his large hand holding her small fine delicate one. He was glad she became house keeper, she didn't deserve to have rough farm hands or blistered ones from scrubbing for hours. Yes, he was glad she was house keeper not just for her hands sake but for his sake as well. This way he always had an excuse to seek her out whether to query over what dinner set they were using that night or just to share the left over wine late at night chatting about the days events. No one ever questioned it because apart from being in equal stations in the house they were best friends. She'd confided in him when that Joe Burns came back into her life, not realizing how much pain he was going through hearing those words. When she'd told him that she'd refused him he wanted to grab her and waltz her round the room singing about how much he loved her. But he hadn't. Why hadn't he? Because he was too scared to admit to the most beautiful woman in the world that he was hopelessly in love with her and had been ever since she'd first came to Downton as head house maid. He'd had so many opportunities to tell her, when Mr Patrick had died, when Joe Burns arrived, when her ladyship's child died, when the war was announced, when William died, when the war was declared over, after she was declared cancer free, after Lady Sybil died, when Bates was released or when the baby was born. But he'd by passed every one of those chances because he couldn't bare the thought of not having her there at all. She was now gazing into the far distance seemingly lost in thought. He hoped they were happy thoughts, not like the ones that had invaded her mind when she thought she was going to die. He'd seen her fire the most dis-trustful of maids or when she had a go at that Major Bryant but he'd never seen her so scared as she was then. Perhaps he should tell her that he loved her, maybe that would make her smile her beautiful smile. But what if he lost her forever? 'Take a chance man' a voice whispered in his mind

"Elsie?"

"Yes?" She answered turning to look at him.

"I er I um" he stuttered not meeting her eyes. She gave him a concerned look before stepping closer to him

"You what Charles?" She asked quietly

"I love you." He blurted out staring at his feet.

She looked absolutley shocked, raising a hand and placing it on her chest as she stared at his face

"Charles?"

"Yes?"

"I love you too" she said, smiling as he raised his head in disbelief

"Truly?" He asked looking at her for the first time

"Truly." She assured him then laughed as he swept her up into an embrace and swung her round, nearly sending them both into the water in doing so.

"Charles! Put me down, people are staring!" She gentely scolded him

"So what?" He asked and right there with the waves lapping at their knees and their hair flying in the wind he bent down and kissed her.

Sitting on the beach curling her toes in the sand Beryl Patmore watched as they kissed one another

"About time" she said aloud to no one in particular, smiling to her self.

"Daisy?! What did you do with the bottles of pop we brought with us? I believe its time for a toast"

_**Please review!**_


End file.
